1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-snore devices, and, more particularly, to a wrist-worn anti-snore apparatus and method which detects the sound of a snore and provides a vibrating motion to the person's wrist to stop the person from snoring.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been several attempts to eliminate snoring by using various electronic devices. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,367 to Crossley, 4,644,330 to Dowling, 3,998,209 to Macvaugh, and 3,480,010 to Crossley.
The '367 and '010 patents to Crossley describe devices that detect snoring and then induce a high voltage across two electrodes positioned on a sleeping person's neck. The high voltage is intended to shock the person and to condition the person to sleep without snoring. These devices suffer from the disadvantage that several high voltage shocks can eventually irritate, or even burn, the portion of the person's skin that is in contact with the electrodes.
The '330 patent to Dowling describes a device that is worn in the outer ear or attached to the ear of a sleeping person. A miniature microphone detects snoring sounds and then an aversive audio signal is emitted via a speaker into the person's ear. This device suffers from the disadvantage that ear-worn devices are often uncomfortable, and furthermore, ear-worn devices can be dangerous because they tend to impair the person's hearing such that the person unable to hear emergency devices, such as fire alarms.
The '209 patent to Macvaugh describes a device having an arm cuff that includes a vibratory electromagnet device having a clapper and a pair of electrodes. This device suffers from the disadvantage that there is one set of wires connecting the arm cuff to a separate control console and another set of wires connecting the control console to a separate microphone. A person can become easily tangled in the arm cuff wires which can disturb sleep, and the separate component configuration of the device make operation confusing and difficult.
Thus, there is a need for an anti-snore apparatus and method which overcomes the disadvantages of the above described devices.